El Silencio De Tu Voz
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: lo que quiero expresarte es arrepentimiento y amor
1. Chapter 1

Como sabran los personajes que siempre utilizo en mis historias no son mios, son de sus respectivos autores uhmm que mas era?, ammm cierto, cuando ponga:

–[ ]- es leguaje de señas

-[ _letra cursiva ]_ \- es escrito

Jumm creo que nada mas eso nos vemos

El Silencio De Tu Voz

….

 _-quién es?-  
-parece que busca a alguien-  
_-fujino-san!-  
 _-oh busca a shi-chan-  
-acaso será su novia?-_  
-fujino-san soy yo natsuki, kruger natsuki estuvimos en primaria juntas..-  
 _-creo que no..-  
_ -hey detente! Por qué corres!, fujino-san!- _y todavía te preguntas por que corre, maldición sí que es rápida, me dije a mi misma-_ hey espera!- 

_**Hace seis años..**_

 _En ese tiempo de vida que llevaba tenía muchos amigos algunos mejores que otros, siempre hacíamos pruebas de valor como saltando desde un puente a por lo menos unos quince o veinte metros de altura empapándonos y llegando a mi casa la cual era parte peluquería y tienda de conveniencia.. Hasta que empezaron a "crecer" mis amigos y yo a aburrirme hasta que.._

 _-escuchen chicos antes de comenzar la clase quisiera presentarles a su nueva compañera, vamos preséntate-_  
 _-[hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es shizuru fujino]-  
_ -he?, que cree que está haciendo con ese cuaderno-  
-cierto chicos ella es sordo muda-  
 _-[y soy sordo muda]-_

 _ella apareció para quitarme el aburrimiento, mi hermana siempre dice la vida es una guerra contra el aburrimiento.._

 _-[sí quieren comunicarse conmigo háganlo por medio de este cuaderno]-_

_nunca había pensado en que hubieran personas como ella así que se me hacia extraña, como alguien con quién experimentar..  
_

-wah!-

-ah lo siento, lo siento fue una broma- _sonriéndole_

 _empecé a molestarla con pequeños sonidos luego con gritos cerca de ella, quería saber sí escuchaba pero hasta cierto nivel de voz hacia que reaccionara, pero cada vez que le hacia algo era regañada.._

-kruger porque molestas a fujino-  
-por qué me es extraña acaso a usted no?-  
-y eso es motivo para que la molestes?-  
-sólo me da curiosidad-  
-acaso tus padres no te enseñaron valores morales?-  
-valo.. Que?-  
-..ve a disculparte-  
-he?..-  
-nada de "he?", ve a disculparte estas mal en lo que haces- 

_eso fue lo que me dijo el profesor de ese entonces..  
_

-sí que te fue mal, nat-  
-ni que lo digas tuve un sermón de casi una hora-  
-de seguro fue y le dijo al profesor- 

_siendo honesta no sabía ni del por qué la molestaba independientemente de que se me hacia rara, pero sólo sabía que la odiaba, y eso tampoco lo sabía, después de eso seguí molestándola más y más hasta que ella me daba el material para ello.._

-fujino puedes leer el siguiente párrafo?-  
-etawahh wen a eskella..- 

_su voz era horrible..  
_

-muy bien fujino siéntate, kruger tú turno-  
-wahh wahh wahh-  
-que estas haciendo?-  
-imitando a fujino-

 _todos se rieron pero de nuevo tuve que recibir un sermón del profesor..  
_

-muy bien ahora cantemos..- 

_pero esa horrible voz salió de nuevo escuchándose horrible la canción..  
_

-youko-sensei usted sabe que para nuestra escuela ganar este concurso es una tradición no entiende?, tenerla en el equipo..-  
-y que es más valioso una alumna o un simple pedazo de metal con plástico?, sus prioridades están desordenadas kitawa-sensei, por que no le ha preguntado que quiere hacer?-

 _-[fujino, quieres estar o no estar en el coro de la escuela?]-_  
-que cree que está haciendo?-  
-acaso no es obvio?, preguntarle que quiere?-  
 _-[quisiera aprender a cantar]-_

 _pero como dicen lo que hagas se te duplicara, o es el karma, y esas cosas parecidas, para mi empezó con..  
_

-vamos chicos una vez hace cuanto no lo hacemos el calor está horrible-  
-está bien-

 _ **...splash...splash...**_

 _ ****_-esto es genial!-

-oye! Por que no te lanzaste!-

-yo no puedo tengo que ir a tomar clases suplementarias-  
-bueno cuida por un momento nuestras cosas-  
-chicos apúrense-  
-oye es un castor!-  
-que es enserio?-  
-sí, ahí está mira-

 _ **..splash..**_

-waa podemos tenerla de mascota-  
-sería genial-  
-bien vámonos-  
-pero que demonios, mis tenis-

 _ese día me habían robado mis tenis sólo los míos después supe que un chico los traía, lo golpee y le quité mis tenis pero lo que no sabía era que el chico era el hermano menor del novio de mi hermana haciendo que este me golpeara no dije nada pero supe que mi hermana lo dejó por otro, un brasileño para ser exactos..  
pero eso había sido una pequeña cosa haciendo que no me diera cuenta de lo que venía..  
_

 _ **..felicidades gracias por hacernos perder fujino...**_

 _Habían escrito en el pizarrón, algunos decidieron ayudar a borrarlo, mientras que otros simplemente se burlaban, ya no era solamente yo, sí no todos..._

 __-maldita sorda-  
-mejor que no hubiera nacido-  
-que es esa sonrisa patética-

-solo sabe decir lo siento-

 _pero lo que más me molestaba era que siempre mostraba una sonrisa junto con un lo siento, haciendo que le hiciéramos más bromas, burlas, en cambio ninguno de los profesores decía nada todo estaba en su contra y ella aún sonriendo..._

-hey sorda!-  
-waaaa que asco le salió sangre-  
-que importa ve por ella-

 _recuerdo que una de las chicas fue la primera en quitarle el aparato que tenía en la oreja lanzándolo hacia la ventana nos reímos demasiado como estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, pero esa no fue la única vez que le quitamos sus aparatos, a veces los pisábamos, escondíamos, rompíamos en su cara, lo que fuese ella volvía a traer unos nuevos así como el dichoso cuaderno donde tenías que escribirle y ese yo lo había lanzado hacia un pequeño estanque que había en la escuela...  
_

 _Todos nos reíamos, todos disfrutábamos de molestar a fujino pero ella jamás dejó de sonreír hasta que se nos, o mejor dicho se me término la suerte y llegaba la hora de pagar... todo.._

-muy bien chicos antes de comenzar con la clase necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante y es por eso que está aquí el director-

-el día de ayer recibí una llamada de la madre de fujino shizuru preguntándome que, que pasaba en la escuela, sí ella sufría algún abuso por parte de sus compañeros, ya que aproximadamente en un período de cinco a ocho meses ha perdido unos ocho aparatos aditivos, saben el total de todos esos aparatos es de uno punto dos millones de yens, ya que son muy especiales para aquellos que tiene ese tipo de discapacidad, en fin para unos niños como ustedes es imposible pagar esa cantidad así que quién lo haya hecho sólo levante la mano y nosotros la escuela pagaremos los agravios a la familia fujino así como una disculpa-

 _al haber escuchado aquel discurso me preocupe y sude, era mucho dinero en que me había metido pensé, pero por otra parte mi mano se había levantado un poco y eso había sido suficiente sí no es que ya sabían todos a excepción del director que la que molestaba mas a fujino era yo_.. 

-kruger! Fuiste tú verdad!, levántate!- 

_y así lo había hecho..  
_

-tú fuiste la primera en molestarla pero no sólo eso hable contigo varias veces sobre tú actitud con ella-  
-he?, usted también tenía cierta actitud con ella sensei!-

 _Me defendí ya que no era la única que tenia cierta actitud con ella  
_

-cállate estamos hablando de ti no de mi, pero veamos que dicen tus demás compañeros que tal tú sima, tú te sientas a lado de ella que me dices de kruger-  
-bueno es cierto que ella la molestaba, algunas de nosotras le decíamos que estaba mal pero luego nos molestaba a nosotras- 

_en ese momento me sentía furiosa hasta el punto de no decir nada.._

-muy bien veamos que tal tú shiro háblanos de kruger que es lo que has visto como representante de clase-  
-pues como dice sima-chan ella le gritaba molestaba incluso le tiraba sus cosas, le pisoteaba otras, la empujaba, le rompía otras, le decía horribles palabras...-  
-pero que!? Ustedes le hacían lo mismo, ustedes les decían peor que yo incluso se reían conmigo!-  
-porque dices eso!, estas diciendo que estoy mintiendo, de hecho te tenía miedo sí alguno de nosotros hacíamos algo para convivir con fujino tú nos molestabas-  
-deberías de disculparte-

 _todos estaban en mi contra, todos fingían no haberlo hecho y ni sabía el por qué pero tampoco había terminado el castigo, mi madre se había enterado de lo que había pasado y todos sus ahorros los saco del banco dándoselos a la madre de fujino como pago de los aparatos.._

-tienes que ir a disculparte debidamente natsuki-  
-porque no fui la única-  
-como puedes decir eso, no te sientes culpable?-

-..-

-ire a disculparme yo pero después tu lo haras entendido?-

 _no entendía el por qué culpable era su culpa por no hablar bien, ni escuchar, tampoco le conteste a mi madre solo deje de que se fuera mirando como cruzaba la calle para encontrarse con la señora  
_

-tengo sed- 

_decidí caminar de regreso a mi casa y me detuve cerca de un puente donde había una máquina de bebidas me compré una pero cuando levante la mirada ahí estaba_

-alejate de mi rara-

 _le había gritado y momento después veía a la madre de fujino jalándola y a mi agachándome a causa de que mi madre estaba ahí disculpándose de nuevo junto conmigo obligatoriamente.  
_

 _A fujino la habían cambiado de salón mientras que yo me convertí en el nuevo objeto de burla, bromas, insultos igual o peor de lo que le había hecho a fujino, hasta el punto de robarme mis tenis, golpearme y tirándome al mismo estanque donde yo había tirado las cosas de fujino encontrándome con el cuaderno que nunca encontró lo abri y había muchos de esos lo siento algunos se veian borroso mientras los que eran de plumón y pluma se veían mejor._

-hey kruger el estanque no es piscina que haces ahí sal, que se te cayeron tus cosas?-  
-no, más bien me empujaron y este es de fujino-  
-dime algo kruger es cierto que te han estado robando tus tenis?-  
-sí, con ese han sido mi séptimo par que me quitan-  
-di la verdad en que estas metida-  
-me molestan como voy a mentir sobre que me roban-  
-y no has pensado en que te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho?-

 _su cara era arrogante algo que odie como a las demás personas a mi alrededor, aún seguían los fastidios.  
_

 _Un día cansada de que me robaran decidí ir temprano a la escuela dejar mis tenis y esperar no pasó mucho para encontrarme con fujino  
_

-ella es la culpable?-

 _pero siguió su camino así que la seguí hasta llegar a mi salón  
_

-conque era ella quién ponía las flores frescas- 

_pero después había notado que se acercaba a un pupitre y lo limpiaba suspiro al saber que no era ella para cuando regrese a donde se ponían los tenis veía a mis antiguos amigos quienes tiraban mis tenis a la basura  
_

-con que fueron ustedes he-  
-ah por fin te diste cuenta-

 _su simple respuesta me enojo desgraciadamente eran dos contra uno, me dieron un golpiza dejándome en el suelo sangrado quería levantarme pero una mano tocó mi rostro, notando que era fujino con un pañuelo la empuje y me levante_

 __-alejate de mi-

 _ahí de nuevo estaba su sonrisa...  
_

-todo esto es tú culpa!, por que no simplemente te molestas y me gritas!-

esa fue la primera vez que la vi enojada, como el haberme abofeteado, yo me enojé y lo siguiente que pasó fue que nos agarramos a golpes, a ella la trasladaron a otra escuela, dándome cuenta al día siguiente que ella sólo entraba al salón por dos cosas uno para dejar flores recién cortadas y dos limpiar mi pupitre llena de deseos escritos de muerte, burla y de más hacia mi, y todas esas cosas me pasaban diario hasta el día de la graduación.

Había entendido de mala manera del como era la gente traicionera, sin compasión, burlona y demas, si lo entendí a las malas por mis propias manos también decidí cambiar alejarme y concentrarme en lo que estaba enfrente de mi. En la secundaria me aleje de todos, sólo teniendo una vida un tanto pacífica ya que trabajaba para reunir el dinero que mi madre había gastado por mi culpa aunque conocí a personas realmente molestas en la secundaria una de ellas se llamaba nao, otra mai y por último mikoto eran un dolor de cabeza nunca las conocí bastante y tampoco quise hacerlo agradecí a los dioses por no tenerlas cerca en la preparatoria, pero durante esos años después de lo sucedido algo en mi me decía que quería ver a fujino para disculparme aunque me contestaba para que?, Me ha de odiar en estos seis años incluso ahora que estoy por terminar mi último año de preparatoria sigo pensando en ella y en el millón de posibilidades de poderle decir que lo sentía, incluso había tomado cursos para hablar el lenguaje de señas y decirle que lo sentía, que me dejara hacerme responsable de mis actos.

había llegado hasta el fondo dándome cuenta de que estaba harta la culpa me carcomía y ni que decir que las ansias de verla me hacían sentir más miserable, dándome un tiempo limite, el trabajo que tenia lo deje, vendí mis cosas, todo lo que poseía para reunir el resto del dinero y así devolverle a mi madre lo que había gastado por mis estúpidas acciones de niña sin vergüenza, o por lo menos darle entender que mi ultimo deseo era devolverle lo que e hice pasar. 

_**Presente...**_

 _iba caminando por aquel puente en donde estaba la máquina expendedora de bebidas no era mi camino habitual pero quería recorrer todo lo que pudiese antes de quitarme la vida, podia disfrutarlo pero era mas los deseos de muerte hacia mi persona los cuales no me dejaban tranquila, había suspirado mientras disfrutaba por lo menos mi ultimo jugo, pero mi mirada se fijo en alguien que pasaba asi como mi boca se quedaba abierta tirando el liquido por la impresión._

 _había cambiado mucho ya no tenía el cabello hasta los hombros sino un poco más largo, uniforme realmente lindo era una imagen que nunca había visto, reaccione cuando ella siguió caminado y se alejó de mi no pude decirle nada sólo la seguí hasta que entro a un edificio pero me había topado con un grupo de abuelas el cual tuve que deshacer para entrar, hablarle y en una de mis posibilidades era está._

 _Cuando la alcance pose mi mano sobre su muñeca ella giro a mirarme me sonrió luego que le dije quién era o que me haya reconocido huyó de mi bajo por unas escaleras y yo me tropecé en una cayendo al suelo._

-maldición, tengo que alcan...- 

_pero fui interrumpida por un toque ligero en mi hombro levante mi vista y ahí estaba fujino de nuevo ayudándome, me levante  
_

-yo no se como decirte lo mucho que lo siento...- 

_No podia perder mas tiempo me dije asi que le había empezado a decirle pero noté su cara de confusión, reaccione y empecé a mover mis manos.._

-[siento el haberte asustado de esa forma sólo que te estaba...]- 

_para cuando quise continuar ella me interrumpió  
_

-[espera estas hablando el lenguaje de señas pero..]-

 _Siendo honesta estaba feliz, nerviosa por que ella se había por lo menos detenido a contestarme, veía su rostro un poco mas maduro.._

-[decidí aprenderlo para poderte decir lo siguiente; pero antes esto es tuyo quería devolvértelo]- 

_Llevaba conmigo su cuaderno era lo único que me atreví a llevar de pertenecías aparte de mi ropa de la escuela a la cual ni siquiera entre el dia de hoy.._

-[ese día creí que jamás lo iba a tener de vuelta]-

 _Ella de nuevo sonreía asi que seguí diciéndole…_

-[perdón fujino-san lamento el daño que te cause todo ese tiempo, aunque ahora se que no vale nada ya que te quité muchas cosas, te hice sufrir demasiado, yo no entendía las veces que te me acercabas y me tomabas de la mano haciendo este gesto de seamos amigas sí hubiese tenido la mente abierta y te hubiera escuchado, te hubiera dicho sí, salgamos a jugar, platicar, dime mas de ti y de más pero no lo hice así que perdón por haber sido tan idiota en ese entonces, así que perdóname]- 

_se lo dije lo mejor que podia aunque a pesar de haber hecho un discurso este se fue al desagüe ya que las palabras salieron solas, ella no dijo más, una parte de mi sabía que eso pasaría otra parte se sentía mal aunque tampoco me rendiría..._

-[seamos amigas]- 

_me dijo haciendo esos movimientos cuando lo único que ella trataba decir algo tan simple cuando éramos niñas, apretando mi mano sonriendo, la mire y me había puesto feliz pero mis reproches salieron diciéndome que no tenía el derecho de ponerme feliz por ello tenía que darle más felicidad por lo que le había quitado_

 _-acaso eso no fue lindo-  
-algunos jóvenes siguen siendo lindos-  
_

 _Escuchaba decir atrás de mi dándome cuenta que eran las abuelas de la entrada viendo todo lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, asi que voltee mirarlas y les dije …_

-oigan sólo éramos compañeras de clase- 

_para después sentir su mano en mi muñeca llevándome a un lado a recoger sus cosas y después salir de ahí, nos detuvimos en el puente, ella me soltaba y sacaba una bolsa de pan de su mochila haciéndolo en pequeños trozos para luego aventarlos al río, no entendía el por qué lo hacia asi que me fije en el agua y ahí estaban los peces asomándose para comer los pequeños trozos de pan..._

-ella viene todos los martes a darles de comer ya que es el único día que no viene el señor del pan-

 _me decía una de las señoras para después sentir un pequeño jalón haciendo que volteara y fujino dándome un pedazo de pan_

-quieres que lo intenté?- 

_ella asintió así que tomé el pedazo de pan e hice lo mismo; no decíamos nada estábamos en paz pero como siempre así tuvieron que pasar las cosas..  
_

-shizuru!- 

_su madre llegaba realmente furiosa y preocupada  
_

-señora no pienso hacerle daño a su hija sólo quise disculparme con ella-  
-vámonos shizuru-  
-señora su hija dice que la espere-  
-crees que por disculparte, traerle algo que ya no sirve enmendara tus errores?, aléjate de ella ya tuve suficiente de ti-

 _acto siguiente la señora tomo aquel cuaderno que le había devuelto a fujino para aventarlo al río, inmediatamente fujino se lanzó al río para buscarlo y yo no lo pensé dos veces e hice lo mismo para ayudarle hasta que lo encontré, se lo enseñe, y devolví._

-[ya me había rendido de buscarlo]-

 _a que se refería con eso me pregunte para notar como se alejaba de nuevo no sin antes voltear a decirme..  
_

-[nos vemos después]-  
-[sí, nos vemos]-

 _le contesté pero cuando será después me pregunte. Después de eso regrese a casa..  
_

-como te fue natsuki-  
-bien-  
-enserio?-  
-sí- 

_mire a mi madre para notar que algo quería decirme..  
_

-que sucede mamá-  
-se puede saber que significa este sobre con uno punto dos millones de yens?, que ya no tengas tus cosas en tú habitación y este calendario roto y marcado?, natsuki-  
-he yo..-  
-querías quitarte la vida no es cierto?, por que es lo que no entiendo, escucha sí es por el dinero no te preocupes así que quemare esto y sí aún te sientes culpable y lo consigues de nuevo lo quemare de nuevo-  
-mamá cállate no lo hagas me costó mucho tratar de conseguir el dinero que gastaste por mis tonterías-

-sí, pero eso no significa que quiero que te suicides-  
-lo entiendo no lo haré así que no lo quemes en serio disculpa mis pensamientos tontos se que estuve mal no volverá a pasar mamá-  
-lo juras?-  
-sí-  
-está bien, pero dime que te hizo cambiar-  
-la encontré-  
-encontraste que o a quién?-  
-encontré a fujino mamá-  
-oh-

 _mire a mi mamá preocupada y un poco temerosa..  
_

-quiero decir que he tardado seis años en poderla encontrar y decirle que lo lamento, y lo hice, aprendí el lenguaje de señas para decirle que me perdonara, me sonrió, me dijo que le gustaría ser mi amiga, y que nos veríamos después-

-suenas muy feliz-  
-no puedo estar feliz aún no puesto que me lo recordó su madre-  
-la viste?-  
-sí, y tenía razón no puedo devolverle lo que le hice pero me gustaría hacer lo posible por darle, enseñarle nuevas cosas, eso me propuse cuando venía hacia acá por que me dijo que nos veríamos despues-

-con que te enamoraste-  
-que estas diciendo!-  
-ara y ese nerviosismo?-  
-no molestes en fin haré lo que pueda, por cierto puedes prestarme tú bici para mañana?-  
-sí claro, una cosa más hija-  
-que?-  
-se que lo sabes y será difícil pero procura ir lento eres muy brusca-  
-ya lo se-  
-y no causes más problemas sí quieres que tú suegra te acepte jajajajajaja-  
-ma-mamá!- 

_Se que la había hecho pasar por mucho y que ella había notado mi cambio brusco de ser pero aun asi del miedo que ella pudiera sentir con mis decisiones ella decidió aceptarlo y eso me alegro aunque al día siguiente me lleve una sorpresa..  
_

-en verdad que estas loca kruger-  
-ni yo me atrevería a hacerlo-  
-en que estabas pensando?-  
-he?, no se de que me hablan-  
-como que no lo sabes no has visto las noticias?-  
-no tengo celular así que no lo se-  
-mira-

 _aquel chico que se me había acercado me presto su tablet dejándome ver una foto mía donde yo saltaba del puente teniendo como título quién tiene más agallas que yo, después de leerlo no pasó mucho tiempo para que me llamaran de la sala de profesores ahí fue cuando me dijeron que estaría suspendida por dos semanas no pensé mucho sobre ello me resigne como siempre y acepte el castigo ya que estaba prohibido o que estaba en contra de ciertas reglas eso me dijo el director, simplemente pensaba en fujino estaba ansiosa de que llegara de nuevo el martes era lo único que pensaba, en verla de nuevo…_


	2. Chapter 2

El Silencio De Tu Voz

…..

-hola se encontrara fujino-san?-  
-ella no está aquí-

 _la primera semana de suspensión pasaba y ya de nuevo era martes, había sentido la semana larga ansiosa esperando este día, hasta la hora en la que la había visto la semana pasada, incluso me había tomado mi tiempo para comprar un baguet para los peces, pero después de tocar la puerta de donde la vi entrar aquella vez y esperar un poco antes de que apareciera un chico más joven que yo de secundaria diciéndome que no estaba  
_

-pero la estoy mirando-  
-dije que no está aquí-  
-por lo menos déjame hablarle soy su amiga-  
-en serio eres su amiga?-

 _esa pregunta me descoloco y deje que me cerrará la puerta en la cara; la semana pasada yo le dije esas cosas sin pensarlo pero ella me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, pero el tenía razón le hice mucho daño como para que sean así de fácil las cosas, derrotada me dirigí a casa mientras comía el baguet pensando en como podré volverla a ver, sí el chico de nuevo aparecía, no podré verla, pero sí la espero su madre llegaría y sería peor la situación, suspire pesadamente intentando pensar las posibles opciones las cuales eran que terminarían todas o siendo rechazada por ese niño o con su madre dándome una cachetada tal vez…_

-na-tsu-ki!-

 _me detuve inmediatamente ante aquella voz, sentí un frío recorrer mi espina dorsal y después sentir mi cuerpo golpear el suelo con fuerza  
_

-nat!-  
-pequeño perro escurridizo que eres, mira que engañarnos y meterte en otra escuela hemos estado buscándote pero gracias a tú foto en Internet se nos hizo más fácil-  
-quítate de encima mai pesas, que has engordado!-  
-que dijiste? Nao hagámosle bolita-  
-no tuve a quién molestar por todo este tiempo- 

_y ahí iba lo que me quedaba de aire  
_

-pero bueno después de haberte encontrado no te desharás de nosotras, siempre haces tú vida emocionante- _decía mai levantándose como las otras dos_

-que crees que soy?, tú payaso para entretenerte?- _levantándome-_ creo que me rompiste una costilla- _recogiendo mi mochila y lo que quedaba del baguet que por suerte no le pasó mucho por la bolsa  
_ -deja de quejarte e ignorarnos no has cambiado en nada-  
-es porque no quiero estar con ustedes locas-  
-sí que estas de mal humor-  
-nat me das de tú pan?-  
-ten pero déjenme sola-  
-vamos natsuki no seas tan fría con nosotras dinos que has echo aparte de la delincuencia, has echo amigos?-

 _empecé a caminar dignándome a tener su compañía ya que no me dejarían en paz_

-no-  
-tan solitaria como siempre pero!- _sentía el brazo de mai posarse en mis hombros atrayéndome hacia ella-_ no te preocupes ahora podremos divertirnos como antes verdad chicas!- _refiriéndose a nao y a mikoto  
_ -si!-

 _volví a suspirar pesadamente mientras me relataban sobre sus "aventuras" que habían tenido durante todo este tiempo, incluso me siguieron hasta mi casa, mi madre las invitó a comer y cenar, también conocieron a mi hermana y a su hija la cual hizo que pidieran permiso para quedarse en mi casa  
_

-oi es enserio?, por que está vacía tú habitación?-

 _cuando entraron a mi habitación después de bañarse se sorprendieron de no encontrar absolutamente nada.._

-les dije que no tenía nada, todo lo vendí, pero mi madre me presto algunos futones para que puedan dormir-  
-por que?-

-buenas noches- 

_me acosté en el suelo y me tape con la cobija que tenía zanjando la conversación pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil el quitármelas de encima aunque tampoco era malo el haberlo intentado  
_

-natsuki entendemos que no te gusta estar cerca de nosotras pero somos amigas quieras o no, puedes decirnos que sucede?-  
-amigas?, que significa eso?-

 _voltee a ver a las chicas quienes también estaban un poco intrigadas  
_

-significa que te gusta esa persona, que disfrutas su compañía, que te diviertes con esa persona, que te preocupes incluso protegerías a esa persona-

-aunque suena más a amor pero sabrás cuando te enamores que querrás besarla, la buscaras por todos lados te pondrás nerviosa incluso hacerle cosas sucias, lasci-.. Au! Que te sucede pechugona-  
-de todas maneras como te decía nosotras somos tus amigas porque nos gusta como eres y aclaró no de forma amorosa-  
-dicen cosas que no entiendo-  
-eres peor que mikoto, sólo cuéntanos que sucede no es bueno que te quédes con todo eso para ti, te vas ahogar sin siquiera saberlo y querrás hacer locuras, locuras que se pueden solucionar fácilmente, sí se lo dices a alguien en quién confíes plenamente, así que suelta el por qué vendiste todo incluso tu ropa interior-

 _las mire de forma desconfiada eran un dolor en el trasero por el simple hecho de querer saber de mi..  
_

-jaaa me gustan las mujeres y ando con mikoto- _decía mai_ -dile algunos secretos mikoto-  
-a veces robo comida de la cafetería de la escuela y sodas de las máquinas- _decía mikoto siguiendo a mai  
_

de nuevo nos quedábamos en silencio hasta que mai le daba un codazo a nao..

-Que te sucede?-  
-dile o quieres que te deje el ojo morado-  
-no ya espera le diré.. Me gustan las cosas esponjosas, el anime, me gustan las chicas también y le robo a lo sujetos que quieren algo conmigo eso es suficiente?-  
-si, ahora natsuki dinos que pasa tenemos toda la noche-

 _cada vez que hablaba o me dirigía a alguien por alguna que otra cosa no veía su rostro y sí lo hacia no me interesaba por eso es que la mayoría de las personas después de hablarme empezaban a decir cosas a mis espaldas, ya me había acostumbrado, soportándolo, aunque no hacia nada suponiendo que en cualquier lugar puede que haya alguien quién te moleste pero ahora incluso podía verles la cara perfectamente, era la primera vez que las tomaba en cuenta  
_

-no soy lo que ustedes piensan- _dije_  
-vamos que puede ser tan malo?-  
-vendí todo por que quería suicidarme la semana pasada-  
-ok.. Eso es malo y no me lo esperaba, pero por que?-  
-por cosas que hice en el pasado-  
-ya nos dijiste la mitad como para no decirnos todo-

 _les conté todo lo que había echo incluso hasta lo de la semana pasada con fujino.._

-y eso es todo, como les dije yo no soy lo que piensan- 

_las tres me abrazaban repentinamente  
_

-con nosotras estas segura natsuki, jamás te dejaremos ni dejaremos que alguien más te dañe- _decía mai_  
-pateare traseros sí me lo pides nat- _decía mikoto_  
-eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con más idiotas como tú o peor-  
-oigan..-  
-pero ahora eres diferente después de aquello cambiaste y sigues haciéndolo para bien-  
-me pregunto sí eso es cierto- _dije pensando en sí soy apta para ser amiga de fujino-san  
_ -claro que sí sólo ten paciencia- _me decía mai_  
-y muestra tú interés de que quieres solucionarlo- _me decía nao quienes se alejaban_  
-no te preocupes natsuki, fujino-san es muy amable ella te perdonara- _decía mikoto abrazándome un poco más fuerte antes de alejarse_  
-así que no te deprimas te ayudaremos y sí empiezas irte por el mal camino de nuevo nosotras te traemos de nuevo-  
-lo único que me importa es reparar mi error con fujino-san por eso, es que aún sigo viva- 

_después de eso nos fuimos a dormir acompañe a las chicas a su escuela y cuando andaba de regreso me encontraba con aquel chico quién me negó ver a fujino-san  
_

-faltando a la escuela? Y así te dices ser buena persona?-  
-jejeje yo no dije que era una buena persona y me suspendieron dos semanas por quebrantar algunas leyes-

-jummm ahora siendo honesta?-

 _me quedé callada pensando en que podía seguir mi camino pero no, el me obstruía el pasó por así decirlo y yo ni siquiera me atrevía a moverme_

-oye hueles esto?- _me decía aquel sujeto levantándose un mechón de su cabello_ -huelelo- _me agaché un poco recargando mis manos en mis rodillas y lo oli_ -huele rico no es cierto? Ayer me bañé con shizuru sabes que significa?, que ella y yo estamos saliendo-

 _cuando me dijo eso tambalee y caí sentada al suelo observándolo e imaginando a fujino-san y a este sujeto en la misma tina_

-ya, ya veo eres su novio, con que le gustan los hombres menores, que lastima, digo! me alegra que ahora sea feliz, en verdad-  
-así es, así que te pediré que no la busques más-

 _no sabía que hacer o que decirle simplemente me resigne  
_

-disculpa molestar a tú chica sólo que bueno lo siento no era mi intención buscar algo con ella-  
-espero que lo hayas entendido-  
-tranquilo no busco nada de eso con ella así que sí me disculpas tengo que irme-

 _me marché de ese lugar como podría decirlo decepcionada?, triste?, algo dentro de mi no entendía que pasaba, pero mi intención no era otra más que hacer las paces y devolverle algo de lo que le quité.._

-ahora que sucede natsuki, tienes cara de decepción amorosa- _esa era mi madre quién apenas se levantaba a hacer su desayuno ya que yo me había encargado del desayuno de las chicas antes de salir  
_ -que?, no, iré a dormir otro rato, me dijeron las chicas que fuera por ellas a su escuela, quieren hacer algo con el tiempo perdido o algo así, nos vemos-  
-espera natsuki, ten- _mi madre me daba un sobre un tanto grueso  
_ -que es?-  
-es el dinero que me diste antes-  
-pero..-  
-invita a tus amigas cómprate algo de ropa que la necesitas-  
-pero mamá-  
-ya se pero cuento contigo para que me lo devuelvas de nuevo además esta será tu única oportunidad de salir ya que después estarás trabajando horas extras para compensar tu falta a la escuela-  
-está bien, gracias-

 _sólo tomé un poco para comprar lo esencial y para salir con las chicas..  
_

-natsuki!- _era mai quién me abrazaba_ -si, viniste-  
-que hay cachorro-

-nat-  
-creo que sí no lo hacia ustedes irían a mi casa ya que saben donde vivo-  
-tienes razón por eso te daré una recompensa-  
-recompensa?-  
-si, una recompensa y esa es la dirección de donde fujino-san va a la escuela- _dándome un papelito_  
-e-es en serio?-  
-nao anduvo preguntando; fue fácil ya que es raro encontrarse con una chica de aspecto normal pero que sea sordo muda que te parece sí vamos a visitarla?-  
-eh?-  
-como que eh?, vamos a visitarla no es tan lejos aún tenemos oportunidad de encontrárnosla-  
-no, no creo-  
-creí que estarías feliz-  
-si, lo estoy pero-  
-que pasó?-  
-em bueno como decirlo en la mañana me encontré con su novio y bueno..-  
-novio!?-  
-si, era un chico joven supongo que son sus gustos y sobreprotector-  
-oye donde quedó esa ambición de querer hacerla feliz?-  
-la tengo sólo que no quiero hacerle más daño y además es su novio que mas feliz ella puede ser?-  
-nao investiga a ese mocoso y a fujino-san-  
-está bien-  
-oigan chicas esperen gracias por la ayuda pero está bien yo veré como hacerlo de todas formas necesito ir a comprar un poco de ropa me acompañan?-  
-nos invitaras a comer?-  
-si-  
-bueno vamos-

 _el día término rápido había comprado lo que necesitaba pero aún tenía en mi mente a fujino-san deseando tener una oportunidad más de volver a hablar_

-tendré que conseguir un trabajo para comprar pan la siguiente semana- _me dije antes de dormirme  
_

_el martes caía de nuevo había conseguido un trabajo teniendo el permiso de mi madre para que me dejara salir y había pedido los martes mi descanso. Pase a comprar un poco de pan; respiré hondo antes de tocar la puerta y volví a esperar para encontrarme de nuevo con el supuesto novio de fujino-san  
_

_-que suerte la mía-me dije antes de hablarle_ -ho-hola- _le sonrei pero este me veía con cara de pocos amigos  
_ -que haces aquí?, no te dije que no la buscaras?, acaso tú cerebro no entiende algo tan simple?-  
-so-solo quiero hablar con ella dame cinco minutos que te parece?-  
-eres retrasada? Te dije que no-  
-oye!, quién demonios te sientes que eres como para decirle eso a natsuki pequeño renacuajo-

 _esa era mai que salía de la nada parándose enfrente de mi reclamándole al novio de fujino-san_

-mai! Que haces aquí-  
-espera un segundo natsuki-  
-Nat sólo quiere charlar con fujino-san- _apareciendo mikoto quién encaraba también al novio  
_ -iré por ella- _y esa era nao quién con la ayuda de mikoto y mai ella tenía el pasó libre y entro por fujino-san  
_ -esperen-

 _pero era demasiado tarde ya nos estaba viendo fujino-san y con nao llegando a ella quién la saludaba de forma casual y ahora caminaba con ella hasta nosotros.  
Le sonrei nerviosamente mientras que dejaban de discutir mai, mikoto y el novio de fujino quién se molestaba más_

 __-hola shizuru-san- _decía mai sonriéndole y tomándole de las manos  
_ -hola shizuru _-decía mikoto_

 _fujino-san simplemente sonreía con una interrogante en la cara pero aun asi las saludaba_

-[hola fujino-san.. Lamento el venir tan repentinamente]-  
-[kruger-san… Quienes son?]-  
-[no te preocupes mira]- 

_le mostré el pan que había comprado ignorando la pelea verbal que tenían las chicas con el novio y fuimos al puente a darle de comer a los peces, no pasó mucho para que me volviera a hablar  
_

-[no fuiste a la escuela hoy?]-  
-[no lo leíste en Internet?]- 

_ella negó con la cabeza así que le dije que me habían suspendido por lo del salto al río_

-[es en serio?, pero como? Debería de estarlo yo también entonces]-  
-[bueno eso ya no importa me alegra haber podido hablarte hoy estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por verte]- _le dije de forma sincera_

 _pero gracias a eso hizo una expresión rara y miro a otro lado dejándome un poco confundida le toque levemente el hombro para que me volteara a ver y preguntarle_

-[dije algo malo?]-

 _ella simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriéndome de nuevo  
_

-[siempre sonríes fujino-san]- _dije sin pensar pero creo que fue un error mío ya que no me dijo nada_ -[digo que me gusta verte sonreír]- _otro error más, quería decirle algo más pero llegaba el novio diciéndole que era hora de irse a casa jalándola del brazo._

 _Fujino-san volteó a verme y me hizo esa seña de "nos vemos después" la cual respondí con lo mismo, me hizo sonreír por varios segundos antes de darme cuenta de que no debí de ponerme tan feliz por eso_

-será que... Te gusta shizuru?-  
-que?-  
-a decir verdad está guapa no te lo negare-  
-esperen-  
-si, sí, tienes ese aire de princesa que necesita ser rescatada-  
-que?-  
-natsuki deberías de enseñarnos el lenguaje de señas para no estar preguntando que se dicen y te perdonaremos de que no le hayas dicho a shizuru que nos conoces-  
-sí quieren hablarle deberían de hacerlo solas, estoy ocupada-  
-no te enojes, sólo dinos que no quieres que nadie más sepa sobre el lenguaje y ya nat, no te hagas la difícil-  
-no me hago la difícil sólo que no tengo tiempo para enseñarles estoy empezando a trabajar-  
-bueno, es bueno el saber que sigas adelante-

 _aún después de seguir siendo molestada por ellas no me importó ya que me había dicho fujino-san que nos veriamos después.  
Lo que no sabía era que me encontraría con el novio de fujino-san dos días después..  
_

-nat puedes ir por marisa a la escuela?, tengo que ir temprano al trabajo- _me preguntaba mi hermana mayor_

-está bien-

 _era raro que fuera por mi sobrina además de que me daba pena ya que algunas señoras empezarán a decir cosas  
_

-ma-marisa!- _le gritaba desde un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de su escuela_  
-na-tan!- _gritaba ella corriendo tiernamente hacia mi para que la abrazara  
_ -ah pero que padre tan joven-  
-na-tan vamos al parque-  
-uhmm bueno pero sólo por un rato que no podemos estar tanto tiempo fuera esta bien?-  
-si-

 _no tardamos en llegar y marisa estaba de aquí para haya hasta que me llamó  
_

-na-tan, hay alguien dormido en el tobogán-  
-alguien dormido en el tobogán?-  
-si- _decidí ir a revisar donde marisa me decía_ -hey estas bien?- _pregunte un poco fuerte haber sí así despertaba no llevaba tenis_ -no puedes dormir aquí-

 _espere un poco más antes de moverlo pero este alguien se empezaba a mover_

-mh?, ah sí lo siento- _me decía pero al reconocer su voz me di cuenta de quién era  
_ -novio de fujino-san?-  
-oh mierda tú que haces aquí-  
-buenos días!- _le decía marisa_  
-bueno marisa me dijo que había alguien aquí así que..-  
-tienes una hija?- _mirando a marisa  
_ -que?, no!, es hija de mi hermana mayor-  
-entonces eres tío ya veo siento el deshacer la diversión de tú sobrina me voy- 

_este se levantaba para irse pero se notaba que no podía  
_

-te encuentras bien?-  
-si déjame en paz- 

pero cayó y su estomago se escuchó gruñir de hambre

-hora de comer!- _grito marisa saliendo del juego  
_ -vamos te invitó a comer- _le dije siendo honesta_  
-que ahora eres parte de la onu?-  
-onu?, no pero mueres de hambre y necesitas un baño en verdad-  
-no creas que sólo por esto te perdonare por haberle hablado a shizuru-  
-está bien sólo vamos-

 _le ayude a salir del juego y fuimos a mi casa al principio el no quería comer pero gracias a marisa quién le quería dar de comer lo empezó a hacer, se baño, le preste un poco de ropa como de mis antiguos tenis, la tensión que estaba antes poco a poco desapareció había llegado la noche estábamos durmiendo hasta que mi madre me despertó un poco asustada ese día estaba lloviendo  
_

-natsuki, natsuki despierta-  
-que sucede?-  
-hay alguien tocando la puerta desesperadamente- 

_me extraño eso que decidí ir a ver quién era sólo para encontrarme con la madre de fujino  
_

-fujino-san?-  
-shizuru no ha regresado y no la encuentro-


End file.
